Clouds Over Scranton
by XpapermoonX
Summary: Darkness falls over Scranton. He's there to help her when her world has been shattered. DWANGELA.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is my first fic. I'm from Britain, but I much rather watch the American OFFICE. Dwight is amazing!! I hope you guys enjoy it. It's a short chapter, but I should have more soon! I don't own these, and I receive no profit for them! So please refrain from lawsuits.

The clouds over Scranton, Pennsylvania were dark. It wasn't hard to predict that a storm was in their near future. The last of the leaves went away with the last days of autumn. Dwight Schrute pulled his long brown jacket tighter around himself as he walked around his car and popped the trunk to pull out his briefcase.

He was pleased to see he was the first one there. That way he could get everything in order, and organize Michael's office so he'd have a nice and comfortable day.

As he approached the front doors of the building, he could see a small form huddled in between a couple of bushes near the corner. He approached with caution, one hand resting on the can of pepper spray clipped to his belt loop.

"Who goes there?" He shouted. As he drew closer he could see the person shifting about, as though trying to hide. Dwight softened his step at first, but when he caught sight of a delicate Birkenstock clad foot, he broke into a run. His fears were confirmed when he saw a tiny shivering Angela Martin curled up into the fetal position.

"Monk…Angela?" He choked kneeling down next to her and running his hand over her arm. It felt like icy and damp and when he pulled his hand back he realized why. Blood. There was blood on the delicate arm he used to place soft kisses on as she slept at night. One of the two arms that would wrap around his neck as they shared the outdoor shower at his farm, to conserve water.

As he examined her closer he noticed her arm wasn't the only part of her that was injured. Her face and throat were riddled in cuts and bruises, her lip was split, and her clothes were torn and bloody. Her normally pristine hair was pulled in different directions and there was blood clumping it together. But what concerned him the most was the far away look in her normally alert brown eyes.

"Angela…what's wrong?" He demanded pulling off his coat and wrapping it around her trembling form. All she had on was a sheer white button-down shirt with only a couple of buttons remaining, a pair of black slacks, and her Birkenstocks with no socks.

The petite woman shook her head and buried her face in her knees. "Angela speak to me! Who did this to you?" Angela shook her head again. Dwight growled softly and took hold of his former lover's arms. "I'm going to take you to the hospital. Okay? I need you to cooperate with me so I can give them reliable information…Angela? Are you listening?"

For a moment he expected her to ignore him. Just as he was lifting her into his arms to carry her to his Trans Am, he heard it. It was a soft whimper. Almost a wisp of air. But he heard it nonetheless.

"Andy."

More to come soon…That's what she said…

_**REVIEW!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I know my chapters are short, but I hope to make them longer as I go. I'm just testing the waters now. I hope to keep them in as much character as I can, under the circumstance in this particular plot. I own no one.

IF YOU HAVE A DEEP LOVE FOR ANDY BERNARD…YOU MIGHT WANT TO MAKE A SWIFT EXIT FROM THIS STORY. )

As much as he felt the anger consuming him, Dwight's only concern was Angela. He set her in the seat behind his own knowing full well that he'd be able to protect his side better than Jim Halpert.

"Angela, stay awake okay? You look like you have a head wound." He heard her whimper a reply and then shift about. "We're almost there." He felt the need to keep speaking to her in soft soothing tones, so she'd feel comfortable with him.

When they finally pulled into the parking lot, he cursed whoever thought it was a good idea to put speed bumps in the entrance. Angela groaned in pain as they went over them. Dwight parked as close as he could to the entrance before jumping out and pulling her out of the back.

He walked sideways with her held securely in his arms to prevent the icy wind from hitting her. "Excuse me! Excuse me!" He shouted as he went through the automatic doors. "She needs immediate attention! You! Nurse! Get me a gurney!"

The waiting room was next to being empty, except for an elderly woman holding a towel to her arm, and a crying little boy with his mother. An annoyed nurse walked over to them with a wheel chair.

"Set her down here sir." She sighed.

"I'd prefer her to be lying down." Dwight said sternly. "It's obvious that she has a serious head injury and you bring me a dinky little chair?"

The nurse glared at him and then went over to the station. "Follow me." She murmured waving him towards a curtained off examining room.

ADADADAD

"Please don't do that." Angela groaned as the doctor pressed on her ribs. Dr. Hayes sighed as he pulled her shirt back open.

"Miss. Martin, I need you to let me assess you injuries."

"You're making it worse."

"Sir could you help me please?" The doctor turned to Dwight who was looking more and more concerned by the second.

"Angela?" He said softly walking towards the side of the bed and taking her small less injured hand in his own. "Focus on me alright? He's only trying to help." She sighed and closed her eyes in pain as Hayes began to press down softly on her ribs.

"Miss. Martin, I think you might have a few broken ribs." He said if not to inform the petite woman on the bed, but the large man hovering over her. "I'm going to have to take you down to get x-rays."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Angela murmured letting Dwight help her into the seated position.

"Angela," Dwight chuckled picking her up and setting her gently on the gurney, earning himself a glare from the nurses who were supposed to be helping, "Don't insult the man. He can help it that his work ethics are less than adequate."

The doctor rolled his eyes as they made their way towards the elevators.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The only parts that will be in documentary, or "mockumentary", format are the actual OFFICE scenes

Disclaimer: The only parts that will be in documentary, or "mockumentary", format are the actual OFFICE scenes. Not the Dwangela scenes. Well, at least for this chapter it'll be that way.

_**I own nothing! **_

"Hey," Jim greeted Pam as he approached reception, "Did you take note that both Dwight AND Angela are MIA today?" He gave her a mischievous smirk and pointed at the two empty desks. Pam looked up from her computer and returned his smile.

"I did, but then I realized that Andy was also absent." She retorted. Jim's face fell as he turned and too inventory of the office's attendance.

"How did I not notice that he was gone?" He asked aloud before spinning back towards her. "Think they're having a threesome?"

Pam choked on her coffee before shooting him a glare. "Gross." Was all she could say between coughs.

BLAHBLAH

"Ever since Dwight had his meltdown, Jim has been kind of rooting for him and Angela to rekindle their romance." Pam told the camera.

_Flashback to Jim comforting a crying Dwight in the stairwell._

"Which I think is really sweet." She thought for a moment before scrunching her brow, "It would be nice to say that Dwight would return the favor."

BLAHBLAH

"Hey Andy," Jim said into Pam's phone as he continued to lean over reception, "Yeah it's Jim…Big Tuna correct…Michael…Just wanted me to see if you were planning on coming in today…Huh…Oh…Okay…I guess we'll see you on Monday then…" He hung up and gave Pam a smirk, "Andrew has a head cold. Now you have to call Dwight."

Pam sighed and looked at the phone nervously. "Okay. Hopefully when I tell him Angela's not in either, he'll feel compelled to call her so we don't have to."

ADADAD

Dr. Hayes was just put the finishing touches on the stitches on Angela's hairline when Dwight's phone began vibrating in his breast pocket.

"Oh…I'll…be right back." He said hesitantly standing up. After getting a shaky nod from Angela, he walked out of the room to answer the phone. "This is Dwight."

_"Dwight. Hey it's Pam…Um…we noticed you weren't in today so…"_

"Pam, don't expect me in today. I'm dealing with a personal issue."

_"Okay. I'll tell Michael for you. Do you need anything? Are you alright?"_

"Um…I don't know Pam. Thanks." He hung up without another word. _Great. _He thought putting his phone back in his pocket. _They're going to call Angela next. Or Andy. _He didn't want them getting involved with this. Well, not yet at least.

When he re-entered the room, Angela was leaning forward in the bed while Hayes held a stethoscope to her back. "Deep breaths." He was saying softly. Dwight noted that she was shaking. The hand she was holding over her eyes was trembling as she tried to inhale deeply.

"What's wrong?" He demanded sitting down on the bed in front of the tiny woman and placing his hands on her knees in a comforting gesture.

"She had a bit of a panic attack when you left the room." Hayes answered him as he placed a wet washcloth on the back of her neck. "Just a bit short of breath right Angela?"

Angela nodded and looked up. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Before she could go on to explain herself, Dwight cut her off.

"Stop. Don't apologize. You have done nothing wrong. Do you understand me?" He took hold of her shoulders gently. "Angela?"

"I'm a harlot." She choked not being able to make eye contact.

"How could you possibly be a harlot?" Dwight would have laughed under any other circumstances. The idea of this perfect creature being anything but pure was beyond belief. She had saved herself up until she met him. He was her first. She didn't sleep with just anyone.

"I didn't please him." Angela whimpered as she began to let the tears fall. "I led him on and I disappointed him…I just…I couldn't do it."

Dwight stared at her in shock as she began to break down. "Monkey? Angela? D-did he--? Wh…What happened?" He began to panic at the very thought of Andrew Bernard forcing himself on his monkey.

Angela shook her head and shifted her eyes towards the doctor timidly. Dwight nodded, understanding her constant need for privacy. He smoothed her hair back and looked towards Hayes.

"Will she be able to go home today?" He asked wanting nothing more than to lock her up in his room and go after Andy.

"I'll go see about that." Hayes replied making some adjustments on Angela's chart before making his way back out into the hall. As soon as he was gone, Dwight turned back to his tiny counterpart.

"Where is he Angela? Is he at his house?" He asked continuing to brush her hair back. When she shook her head he continued his questioning. "Angela, please tell me. You're hurt, so I'm hurt. Please? I need to locate him. So I can kill him."

"I don't know. One minute he was pressing my face into the pillow, and when I woke up I was in the bushes. I don't remember anything in between." When he saw her choking up, Dwight decided to cease his questioning.

"Okay…I'll take you home as soon as they clear you."

"No. Please. I don't want to go back there." She said quickly, yet resolutely. "I would like it very much if you'd take me to a hotel." She began to lay down facing away from him, but Dwight grabbed her shoulders again.

"Come home with me." He said hopefully. When he saw the beginnings of a protest on her part he held up his hand, "Angela, you had a panic attack when I was in the hall. What do you think will happen when I leave you in a hotel room across town?"

Angela looked at him in her usual skeptical manner, before giving a nod. "Fine. But I want to go to work tomorrow."

"We'll see."

_**More to come soon! Reviews are satisfying.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nothing belongs to me.**_

"Dwight…Where…Why are we going this way?" He heard Angela ask from the back seat. She was currently snuggled up in the pile of blankets and pillows that Dwight forced the hospital staff to give him.

"You need clothes Angela." He said, his voice firm. "Those hospital jammies just won't cut it at work." He gave her a wink in the rearview mirror, trying to hide is chronic concern for her.

"I can't go in there Dwight."

"I know. That's why you'll stay locked in the vehicle while I collect your belongings." He pulled into the driveway of her small yellow house. "Stay down okay? Here's some pepper spray, and there's a dagger under the seat if the situation calls for it." He set the can of pepper spray securely in her hand before climbing out of the car and locking it.

_Her flowers are dieing. _He noted as he walked past the garden she had loved so much. He would sit on her porch swing for hours and talk to her as she tended to her tulips and carnations. She'd never let him help though. She wanted him to admire them and not labor over them. He understood. It was for that same reason that when he'd toil in the beet fields, he'd set her up under an umbrella with her bible so they could chat while he sowed. When he walked in her front door though, the garden was the least of his concern.

Her couch and coffee table were turned over, her television was shattered, and her bookshelf was emptied onto the floor. He bit back a curse when he saw her precious Bible torn to pieces. _As if he couldn't get any lower, he tore up the word of her God. _

Trying not to look at anything else, Dwight walked towards the back of the hallway. Her bedroom's condition was no better he discovered. Her mattress had fallen off the box spring, and her blanket and sheets were strewn about. He cringed when he saw blood on one of the pillowcases. As he began to rummage around her drawers and closet he felt something brush his calve.

IIIIIII

While he was inside, Angela laid on her back trying her hardest to remember what had taken her from her bed to Dunder Mifflin.

She remembered having a tense dinner with Andy; she politely declined his offer to go back to his place for a movie. After she got settled back home, she had been comfortably sitting in her reading chair when a red-faced Andrew Bernard slammed through her front door. He had begun shouting at her, telling her to lie down and take off her shirt.

Still shocked, Angela began to fight back. But he hit her and kicked her and pulled a knife on her. He forced himself on her. She tried to call for help, but when she accidentally shouted for Dwight she fuelled Andy's rage.

She shuttered at the memory of the angry Ivy League Alum threatening to kill her D.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the car unlocking and a moment later Dwight opened the driver's side door. She didn't look over at him; she was too embarrassed to make eye contact. But when she felt something jump on her stomach she couldn't help but let out a startled gasp.

"No Ash!" Dwight growled picking the cat up and dropping it in the passenger seat. "Did you have four or five cats?" He asked placing Lily and Button in next to Ash. Angela counted to herself for a moment.

"Five." She murmured. "I found a white cat outside of the supermarket last weekend, and then there's the tabby that Andy…" She stopped and bit her lip, trying to fight back her constant fear of the man she let woo her with his god-awful Abba impersonation.

"I saw the white one inside, I didn't see the tabby though." After locking the doors again, he rushed back inside. In the foyer he shouldered her last two backs and scooped up the white cat that rushed up to him as soon as he re-entered. Giving the creature a slight scowl, he began to search through the rooms for movement.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." He tried to make his voice high-pitched and endearing, but he just felt ridiculous. He kicked his way through her trashed dining room and wandered into the kitchen to see a trail of blood on the floor. Not feeling that he could stomach seeing much more, he went to head back outside and just tell her that the cat escaped out the back door, but something caught his eye. He saw a bushy tail sticking out from behind the counter.

"Cat…Stay…Cat…" He said cautiously. Crouching down, he slowly edged forward and peeked around the counter. He stopped in his advances though when he saw blood around the creature midsection. Realizing the cat was dead; he made a hasty exit from the kitchen with the living cat and hurried outside.

_**More to come soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Another shortish chapter, but I wanted to get up more ASAP!**_

He was grateful to find her slightly lethargic when he returned to the car. _The pain meds must be kicking in_ he thought to himself as he dropped the white cat next to the others and throwing the duffel bags on the floor panels of the passenger seat.

He put his fist to his mouth as he drove out of her neighborhood. Not only had the bastard nearly killed her, but also he killed one of her beloved pets. This wasn't the same thing that happened with Sprinkles, oh no. This was a healthy cat, at the prime of life. It wasn't put out of its misery, it was flat out murdered.

It was a half hour drive before he finally reached the dirt road to his farm. He drove slowly so that she wouldn't be disturbed by the many bumps on path. When he got to the house, he opened the passenger door to let the cats pile out, before pulling the seat forward and reaching into the back to lift her into his arms.

She felt stiff and frail at the same time. He kissed the crown of her head as he carried her up the front steps and into the front door.

As soon as he entered the foyer, he heard the pounding footsteps of his cousin. "Mose!" He whispered harshly stopping the young man in his tracks. "No! Go play outside!"

Mose ignored him, but he approached with caution when he saw that Angela was hurt. "What happened to Angela?" He demanded softly. He had always loved the small blonde, despite her harsh disposition.

"I'll talk to you about it later okay? Can you go fetch her cats for me? There are four of them wandering around the front yard." Mose nodded and rushed outside.

Dwight kept his eyes on Angela's strained face as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. He was constantly making sure she was breathing. He always knew that her presence was essential for him to lead a happy life, but this incident led him to believe that he needed her in order to survive.

He opened his bedroom door and walked over to place her gently on the bed. "Monkey," He whispered knowing she probably couldn't hear him, "I'll be sitting right here if you need me." He sat down in a rocking chair that Mose had helped him make a few months ago.

"I'll be right here."

IIII

"Any word from Angela yet?" Jim asked as he wandered into the break room. Pam looked up from her magazine and shook her head.

"No, but when I called Andy to ask about her, he told me that she seemed ill last night." She replied with a shrug. Jim sighed and sat down.

BLAHBLAH

"I normally don't invest so much interest in the absence of my co-workers, but something seems off." Jim told the camera as he tried to pinpoint why he was so uneasy.

BLAHBLAH

"Yes I noticed they were all gone. And I say the less the merrier." Stanley muttered.

BLAHBLAH

"I feel that in this office, everyone deserves a day off." Michael explained, "Whether you're sick, or you feel that you just need to take a day focus on your new Nintendo Wii and play some golf…or pool…I like the tennis too…"

BLAHBLAH

IIII

When Angela finally woke up, she let Dwight help her downstairs into the living room to watch 'The Apprentice' with him. She was only half awake when he brought out a TV tray with some beet soup and rolls on it.

"Do you need help?" He asked as he watched her try to steady the spoon in her shaky hand. She shook her head quickly before dropping the utensil in defeat.

"I'm not hungry." She grumbled sitting back and crossing her arms. Dwight grinned sadly and pulled her back upright. Taking her hand, he set the spoon in it and helped guide it into the bowl and then to her mouth. It was the only way he could help her without pummeling her pride.

When the soup was finished he helped her drink from a glass of water, before helping her lay across the couch with her head in his lap. It was the position they used to get in when watching TV together; only it was a lot less awkward then.

"Are you feeling up for work tomorrow?" Dwight asked playing with her hair some as he pretended to be interested in a toothpaste commercial. Angela nodded.

"Yeah. I just can't take the Vicoden. It makes me too drowsy."

Dwight sighed and decided it was best not to argue and risk forcing her into another breakdown. "Okay, I'll wake you when I wake up."

"Where will you sleep?"

"Probably in Agriculture, it's cozier."

Angela tried to contain her look of panic at the thought of going into a dark room by herself. She knew it was inappropriate, but she could help but utter the small question, "Stay with me?"

_**More to come soon. Review…Please.**_


	6. Chapter 6

So this one is a bit longer (that's what she said). Because a lot of my reviews are requesting longer chapters, I felt compelled to oblige.

A/NA/NA/N

"Of course." Dwight whispered brushing her hair back. "You know you're safe here right? He can't find you here." Angela nodded and played with the hem of her nightshirt.

"I know…I just…I don't know how safe I can actually feel when I'm away from you." She admitted. "Even after we…broke up…I still felt myself uncomfortable…even at work. You gave…give me…a sense of security." Dwight kissed the crown of her head over and over as she sniffled and clung to him.

"I'm sorry." She choked, "You were just doing what you thought was best with Sprinkles…I know you would never murder an animal without thinking it through…"

At the mentioning of Sprinkles, Dwight began to shift uncomfortably. He had forgotten about the dead cat in her kitchen up until this point. But he knew that if he withheld the information from her any longer, he could run the risk of losing her trust again.

"Angela…Monkey…Look at me." He helped her sit up and wipe the tears from her eyes. "Now, I need you to take a couple of deep breaths before I tell you this." Obeying him, the small woman inhaled and exhaled a few deep breaths before nodding for him to continue.

"You may not have noticed, but I only brought four cats back with us…" He trailed off, hoping that if he beat around the bushes enough, she'd figure it out on her own and he wouldn't have to say it. Angela took inventory of the cats that had lined up on the floor by the couch.

"Where's Cornell?" She asked in alarm. Dwight bit back a groan at the thought of one of her precious pets being the namesake of that disgusting man's Alma Mater.

"I…I found him…He was…He was no longer…with us…" He stuttered averting his gaze towards Buttons who was curled up at his feet.

It took a moment for it to register, before Angela let out a small cry. "Oh god…did…how?" She choked trying to pull away from him.

"Andy must've…He was dead when I got there…I'm so sorry." He spoke over her cries. "You need to try to control your breaths."

Angela tried to let in a breath, but her sobs prevented it. "In a minute." She choked.

IIII

When she finally calmed down, she was too exhausted to even lift her head from his shoulder. At some point during her breakdown, Dwight had pulled her into his lap and began to rock her back and forth finally lulling her to silence. After she had let it all out, he carried her up the stairs for the second time that day.

As he watched her sleep, he thought of all the possible ways tomorrow could go wrong. She could go into shock, she could have a panic attack, she could get sick. All of these would to tremendous damage to her ego and, of course, her health. He tried to conjure up some sort of tactic to get her to stay home, but he was drawing a blank. The delicate woman in his arms was the most stubborn creature he had ever met.

He felt Ash climbing up his leg and curling himself up between him and Angela. He couldn't help but grin at the fondness all of the animals-not just the cats-took to her. She had such a way about her. She might have been harsh to people, but she was good to any other mammal that crossed her path.

Soon, he began to feel sleep pulling at his eyelids, so he laid all the way down and continued to watch her inhale and exhale until he finally drifted off to sleep.

IIII

They didn't even bother trying to cover up their arriving at the same time. They had bigger concerns. She held onto his arm until the elevator stopped at their floor. He could still feel her shaking though. He gave Pam a firm nod as he walked his petite counterpart to her desk.

"You know where I am if you need anything." He said trying to make his voice firm, but there was still some underlying concern. They both ignored the strange looks Oscar and Kevin gave them. "Pam. Do me or Angela from accounting have any messages?"

Pam nodded and handed him a few message slips. "Are you guys okay?" She asked quietly. Dwight went to wave her off, but then remembered the miniscule amount of closeness Angela felt to promiscuous receptionist.

"Angela has had a very rough couple of days Pam. Would you mind keeping an eye and ear on her, and alert me if you sense any distress?"

"No problem Dwight."

"Thank you."

He walked back to his desk, shooting Jim a glare as he plopped down in his chair. "Mind your business." He growled picking up his phone and beginning his sales calls.

IIII

"Hey, Dwight wanted me to let you know that your soup is ready in the kitchen." Pam whispered kneeling down next to Angela's chair.

"There's no need to patronize me Pam." The smaller woman growled standing up slowly and painfully. As she walked towards the break room she threw a small _Thanks_ over her shoulder.

Dwight had set up a nice sized portion bowl of beet soup (it was all she wanted to eat as she had told him that morning as he prepared their lunches) and a glass of iced tea.

"Careful it's still a bit warm." He warned helping her sit. "Do you want me to sit with you, or…"

"Stay…Please."

BLAHBLAHBLAH

"Dwight has been spending a lot of time with Angela." Michael observed, "I wonder if she's converting him or something…That has to be it…"

BLAHBLAHBLAH

"Yesterday Dwight, Angela, and Andy were all out 'sick'." Pam summarized, "And now, Dwight and Angela are back, Angela looks like hell and Andy is still MIA. Jim and my theory is that they killed Andy and then had rough make up nuzzling."

BLAHBLAHBLAH

IIII

"Have you had any problems?" Dwight asked taking a bite of his egg sandwich. Angela shook her head. "Any pain?"

"A little."

"You should eat your soup."

"I'm not hungry."

"Nauseous?"

"No…I'm just not hungry." She gritted between her teeth giving him a pain-filled glare. Dwight saw this and resolutely reached into his pocket to pull out some Tylenol.

"I know you don't want the Vicoden, but please take this." He pleaded handing her the small red and white bottle, "It's extra strength. You're so small, you'd probably just need one."

Angela shook her head, "No, people poison these." She went to hand the bottle back but he stopped her.

"Monkey, that was over two decades ago!"

"Still…there could be--"

"There's none left…trust me…" He gave her a smile he reserved just for her and opened the Tylenol for her. "Have a couple of crackers with it just in case."

IIII

As he led her back to her desk, someone entered the door to the office in a mad rush. When Dwight looked up, he saw Andrew Bernard heading over to his desk as though he weren't a cold-blooded killer. As though it was just another day.

Angela let out a tiny gasp when she saw the man as well, and clung to Dwight in terror. "It's okay, you're safe." He soothed sitting her in her seat before Andy could see her. "Stay put okay?"

Angela nodded and hesitantly let his arm slide out of her grasp as he made his way back across the bullpen.

"Hey Andy…I need to see you in the conference room real quick." Dwight said, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. "Michael needs us to organize some sale numbers…"

"Sure thing D-Man!" Andy stood up with a smirk, but that quickly faded when he saw a blonde head in the corner. Seeing this, Dwight hastily grabbed the man by the collar and shoved him into the conference room before closing the door and locking him in.

"Pam! Call the police! Now!" The urgency in his tone motivated Pam into moving as fast as she could, even though she had no idea what was happening. Michael popped his head out of his office when he heard Andy banging on the door.

"What is all that noise?" He demanded. "Dwight! What are you doing?"

"Locking up a killer Michael! Stay back!"

"Here we go…" Stanley muttered going back to his paperwork. Phyllis looked between her desk neighbor and Dwight, before slowly going back to her work as well.

"No! I'm not kidding! This man needs to be locked up!" Dwight exclaimed looking over at Angela surreptitiously, just in case she didn't want to come forward yet. The small woman sighed before standing up and walking only as far as reception.

"He tried to kill me Michael." She said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear her. Pam stopped mid-sentence with the police operator and looked at her in shock.

"Just get someone here NOW!" She ordered before hanging up and hurrying over to the smaller woman. "Angela…"

"He…he…he wanted me…" She stopped and put her hand over her mouth. Dwight rushed over and took her into his arms.

"You don't have to say anything else Monkey." He whispered against her hair. Everyone looked on in shock. Toby, who came from the annex when he heard the commotion, stepped forward.

"Angela maybe you should…"

"No Toby! Toby shut up…you are…making it worse…" Michael growled waving the man off.

"I was just going to suggest that we bring Angela in to sit with Kelly for the time being…" The HR rep muttered as he approached Dwight and Angela. The large salesman reluctantly nodded.

"That would probably be a safe place for her." He said quietly. Angela sniffed and shook her head.

"No…I want to stay with Dwight." She choked holding onto his arm. "I don't want to go in there…please…let me stay with him…"

"It's okay Angela, you can stay out here." Pam soothed grabbing the smaller woman's shoulder. "But why don't you stay back here with me? Dwight will be right over there if you need him."

Angela nodded and let Pam lead her behind the reception desk to sit in her seat. Dwight gave her a reassuring smile before heading over to the conference room door. "Andrew Bernard!" He shouted at the enraged man, "The police are on their way! As much as I loathe you, I suggest that you go willing so to prevent the chance of them-or me-terminating you!"

By this time, even Stanley had stood up from his desk to join the crowd around the door. Phyllis and Meredith had wandered closer to the reception desk following Michael's request.

"LET ME OUT YOU MORON!" Andy shouted throwing his body up against the door. "I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!"

BLAHBLAHBLAH

"So…One minute I was making a normal sales call and the next thing I know, the cast of Law & Order entered Dunder Mifflin." Jim mused with a smirk. "For every ten weird things that happen here…there's always one that'll be weirder."

BLAHBLAHBLAH

"If Angela wasn't horribly injured and crying at my desk, I'd find this situation to be hilarious." Pam said looking somberly at the camera. "But unfortunately…it looks like Andy might have actually flipped his lid."

BLAHBLAHBLAH

"What most people don't know is…that I took kickboxing classes with Bob Vance over the summer." Phyllis bragged "So if Andy makes a move in our direction…I'll show him who's boss."

BLAHBLAHBLAH

IIII

Suddenly Andy moved to the window, his face red with fury. Pam quickly, but gently, pushed Angela down under the desk. Andy began to pound on the window with full force.

Dwight pulled out a can of pepper spray prepping himself. Suddenly, the glass began to crack causing Kevin and Creed to take a step closer to the women. Michael shifted closer to his office but kept alternating concerned glances between all of his workers.

"Dwight…" Angela whimpered clutching Pam's hand in a mixture between pain and fear. "Please…"

Dwight, ever sensitive to her emotions, heard her cry. "It's almost over Angela." He called, "Cornell's death will be avenged yet." Jim gave the camera a look of confusion from his post between reception and the conference room.

In a flash, the glass shattered completely eliciting screams from mainly the women of the office. Pam threw herself over Angela who was shouting Dwight's name over and over as she tried to get up.

Andy lunged out of the window towards Dwight, but was stopped when an arm came up and close lined him. He fell to the floor in pain as Phyllis put her foot on his chest. "Stay down you piece of trash." She growled, mainly for dramatic effect.

Before anything else could happen, a small group of police officers rushed into the office. With the help of Jim and Stanley, Phyllis turned Andy over to the men.

"She should be dead…I thought…She should be dead!" The man growled as the cuffed him and shoved him out of the room. Dwight, still a bit blinded by what had just gone down, wandered over to reception so greet a very terrified Angela.

"Hey Monkey…" He whispered pulling her into his arms. "You okay?" She nodded as she hugged him for all she was worth.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" She asked leaning back to assess any damage that might have been done to him. Dwight shook his head and pushed her pesky bangs back.

"I'm fine…Phyllis got to him in time." He chuckled at just the thought of it. "I didn't know objects of that size could produce so much momentum." Angela giggled for his sake and leaned back against his chest.

"Dwight…Angela…" Pam interrupted hesitantly, "The police are asking for statements."

Dwight sighed and nodded before placing a kiss on Angela's forehead. "You think you can do this?" He whispered making eye contact with her. She thought a moment before nodding and letting him lead her outside.

A/NA/NA/N

Well…there you go. I'm sorry if the whole catching Andy thing was a bit awkward, but I really didn't know how to keep a scene like that true to THE OFFICE. This was the second to last chapter! Unless I feel compelled for more after that. REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me so long

_**Sorry it took me so long! I just moved into a new apartment and it took them forever to get my Internet up and running. So this chapter is quite short (go figure). But I will say that it is as true to the show as I could get it!**_

_**Thanks to all my readers!!**_

_**(I OWN NOTHING!)**_

"How do you know Dwight?"

"Because, the legal system is shifty monkey. Andrew Bernard might appear to be guilty. All of the evidence is pointing against him, but he can still receive a verdict of Not Guilty." Dwight explained as the elevator took them to their floor at Dunder Mifflin.

"So, even though he killed my cat…and tried to kill me…"

"He could very well still be a free man by the end of the day."

"That's stupid."

As they stepped off, Angela let her hand drop out of his, "See you at lunch?" She said quietly. Dwight nodded, and despite the fact that they were in Pam line of vision, dipped down and kissed her forehead.

"You know where I am if you need anything. I'm the reigning safety officer." He gave her a goading smirk before walking in ahead of her.

"Hey." Pam greeted them when they entered. "How was the hearing?"

"According to Dwight, there's a forty-five percent chance that Andy can be let go." Angela muttered walking back to her desk. Pam gave Dwight a glare.

"Do you really think she needs to hear that right now Dwight? Despite what she's showing, I'm sure that she's still terrified."

"I'm just preparing her Pam. Better she hears this now, than have her be surprised into a state of shock this afternoon." The large salesman defended himself. "She'll be safe either way, I can assure you that." He said this loud enough for the receptionist and the woman on the other side of the partition to hear.

As he got to his desk, he saw Jim staring at him from the corner of his eye. "What?" He growled at the younger man.

"I have to say, you've been a pretty cool guy lately Dwight." Jim said, his tone serious. "You've been surprisingly sweet to Angela, and…well…almost normal."

Dwight stared at him doubtfully for a moment, "I'd do anything to protect the woman I love. And if it takes acting like a civilian, so be it." Not waiting for further comments, he dove straight into his sales calls.

BLAHBLAHBLAH

"As much as the man tends to get on my last nerve, I have to admit that he has impressed me over the past few weeks." Jim admitted. "But he is right. If that had happened to Pam…" He stared off into space, trying to comprehend.

"Let's just say, I would have locked myself in that conference room with Andy."

BLAHBLAHBLAH

IIII

At around four that afternoon, Dwight's cell phone went off. He took it out before standing up and gesturing for Angela to follow him into the conference room. Pam and Jim exchanged looks of concern when they saw the couple hurry into the room and close the door.

"This is Dwight Schrute." The salesman greeted as he sat in a chair and pulled the accountant over to sit on his knee. For just this once, they defied their rules boundaries. "Yes…Uh-huh…Okay…for how-? …Great…thank you very much, I'll tell her."

He snapped his phone close, and turned to smile at Angela. "Twenty-five to life without parole." He announced trying not to shout it at the top of his lungs. Angela smiled wide and fell forward into his embrace.

"He…he's gone…?" She muttered into his shoulder. "He's gone?"

"He's gone Monkey. You'll never have to see him again." Dwight promised her as he kissed the side of her head over and over until she pulled back to look at him.

"Thank you." She choked letting him lean his forehead against her own. "You've been wonderful…I don't know what I would have done had you not…"

"Ssh…I know…don't think about it okay? All you need to know is that you were found, you're safe, and that I love you…Very very much." Angela nodded and bit her lip.

"I love you too."

IIII

When the two emerged from the conference room a few moments later, it was easy for Pam to see that they were very happy. She sought out Jim's eyes and gave him a smile of her own, before turning back to watch the beaming pair.

"I'll see you in about an hour Monkey." Dwight whispered touching her shoulder lovingly before they parted ways.

"Everything good Dwight?" Jim asked chewing on the back of his pen. Dwight sighed blissfully and gave him a semi-annoyed look.

"Better than it's ever going to be Jim."

_**Okay. So I know this ended in a not so fun way…but I had to keep it as true as I could. That's my main goal…in this story at least. I'm already starting on a second Dwangela story…that is, if this one gets good reviews.**_


End file.
